


Kisses Through Time

by Ranger_of_Estel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Fluff, Fluff everywhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 18,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10976790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ranger_of_Estel/pseuds/Ranger_of_Estel
Summary: A series of short stories and drabbles about CC and all the different kisses. (aka, I found a prompt list with different kinds of kisses and I could use the practice). Set in various seasons, some AU, some canon, some canon divergent.Basically just a reason to write about these two being together in a range of situations (And the fact I'm still bitter about them only getting one kiss)





	1. Good Morning Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> No specific setting in mind for this one. Established relationship. Either time at a safe house or they've semi-retired from the Waverider, readers pick.

                Leonard feels Sara shifting next to him in the bed, knows without opening his eyes that she’s leaned up on her elbow watching him. “Morning Sunshine,” he can practically hear the grin in her overly cheery tone.

                “Sara,” he groans. “It’s Saturday.” He shifts to glare at the clock on his bedside table. “And hardly past seven AM.” He turns to look at his blonde partner, “Why are you up?”

                “Things to do, besides –” she places a quick peck to his lips. “The sun is up.” Before he can pull her back into his arms she’s bounced up and out of bed.

                He’s in no hurry to follow, and remains in bed for a while yet. But he knows better than to try and return to sleep; he’s far to accustomed to her smaller form snuggled against his chest. Eventually he gets up, taking the time to shower and dress before padding his way through the small house. He makes coffee, pouring two mugs before moving toward the open room Sara has renovated into a training space.

                Sunlight pours in through the large windows to where she stands on a small mat. He rests his hip against the doorframe, watching as she moves from one pose to the next. Yoga pants hug her hips and the sports bra allows the light to play across the scars on her stomach and chest. And then she’s smiling at him, and he can’t help but return it.

                “Care to join me Leonard?” she invites easily.

                “No thanks,” he smirks at her, “I’ll watch.” She laughs; the pulls one leg up before placing her hands in a triangle above her head. He’s not sure how long he watches her; not that he minds. Eventually she moves toward him, and he pushes off the door, placing the mugs on a small table before meeting her half way. Her arms lock around his neck as his settle at her waist. “Now,” he drawls, thumbs tracing lazy circles under her waistband, “It’s a good morning.” He leans down, capturing her lips easily with his.


	2. Kiss on the Forehead

                It had started after Russia. Leonard would wake to find Sara in his bed after a tough mission, or when they’d been cooped up on the ship for days on end. After the first couple times he gathered she was having nightmares; and after waking to her cries once, even he wasn’t cold enough to turn her away.

                But he made it a rule to be up before her those mornings. Though getting up without waking the assassin turned out to be quite the challenge. He’d learned to pull away slowly, and when she would stir he’d place a featherlight kiss at her hairline and whisper for her to return to sleep. Something he’d done with Lisa many times as children.

                As time passed he came to care for the smaller woman, and he allowed himself to linger a moment in their shared mornings. Her hair brushing against his lips as he whispered about “going soft”, then kissed her crown and slid out of the small bed.

                After his rescue from the Oculus it was his turn for nightmares. He dared not wake Sara when he jerked awake in a cold sweat, refusing to take from the few hours of rest she got as Captain. Instead he would rest his head atop hers as she pressed against his side. Breathing in her shampoo and quietly telling her how afraid he was of dying again, of losing her, of screwing up whatever was forming between them. Occasionally she’d stir, and he would press a kiss atop her head to quiet her.

                Later, when what they are is no longer a question. When they no longer sleep in his bed, but _their_ bed, he doesn’t have to hide his fears. He’ll press a soft kiss to her lips to wake her, watching sleepy eyes blink open and her soft smile in response. But some nights, when she’s fallen asleep first or he wakes before her, he’ll still whisper into her hair. And the nights when she’s restless, or mornings when he cannot wait for her bleary smile, he’ll press a lingering kiss to her crown and tell her how much she means to him once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forehead kisses are absolutely one of Leonard's was of showing affection. Especially considering their height difference.


	3. Angry Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is more angst than fluff. Missing scene from the end of 2x17 Aruba.  
> Sara confronts Legion!Len before Mick returns him to the past.

                Sara stands in front of the cell, watching as the familiar stranger saunters toward her. “Canary,” he drawls in greeting. Tilting his head as he at the glass opposite her. “Come to escort me back?”

                “No,” She watches him, this man who is so unlike the one she knew. “Not yet.” She motions him back and he concedes. His brow raising as she steps inside and allows the door to lock behind her.

                “You going to give me a speech about how I should be a hero?”

                She scoffs, “Hardly, you won’t listen to me. Besides, being a thief is as much a part of you as assassin is of me.” She shakes her head. “This talk is for me Crook.” She almost glares at him. “Because you showing up made me realize how much I still care.”

                She steps closer, leaving only inches between them, but he doesn’t back down. “I’m not him,” his tone is almost a growl.

                “But you are,” she stares up at him. “You smirk and move like you own the place.” She motions toward the main deck, “You protected Mick and made a better life for Lisa.” His eyes widen fractionally, but she carries on. “But then you look at me like I’m a stranger and it _hurts_ , and I hate myself for caring.” She turns away, pacing across the small cell. “And I hate the universe for giving me a shot at, _something_ , only to take it away before I even get to tell you I want to try!” She rounds on him once more, “And then I get you, and it was like salt in the wound.” He can see the unshed tears in her eyes, the almost quiver in her lip. “Because for a moment I thought maybe I had a second chance; that I could make things right.” She shakes her head again, hair falling around her face. “But I realized this is all I have, a shadow, a memory you’ll never get.”

                He wants to argue, to reiterate that he is not, and has no intention of becoming, the man she’s lost. But as she looks at him, big blue eyes and something akin to affection, he feels a twinge of anger that someone hurt her…and he hasn’t the faintest idea why. “Well whatever it is spit it out,”

                She turns to steel again, words sharp as she shoves lightly against him. “I hate you Leonard Snart; for dangling a future in front of me and then running to your death. I hate you for making me care about someone else I couldn’t save. I hate you for abandoning me.” The tears break free now, but only a few. “But most of all; I wish I could have told you, that I could have loved you.” With that she grabs the lapels of his jacket and pulls him down for a searing kiss.

                His first instinct is to pull away, to shove her and make a sharp remark. Instead he finds himself frozen, caught by how… _right_ …she feels pressed against him. He wraps an arm around her waist, kissing her back with just as much force. When she pulls away he’s breathless, and she’s looking at him with what he can only all fondness. It prickles across his skin, but then she’s stepped away, straightening her shirt as she moves toward the door.

                “Goodbye Len,” her voice cracks and she offers him a broken smile.

                “I’m not him,” he whispers as the door seals behind her once more. But part of him wishes he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last one for tonight. Might have a few more next week, we'll see.


	4. I've Missed You Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime Post S2  
> Reunion fic  
> Fluff as promised

                Sara stood in front of the pile of rubble, “I sent you back here.” she whispers, fingers running across the twisted metal of the Oculus. Once Jax realized they could return to the vanishing point, he had requested a trip back. Hoping to find resources and spare parts for the ship. It was a logical decision, and Sara had obliged. Gideon gave maps and references for useful items; which had been split between Ray, Jax and Nate who had ventured into the structures.

                Once everyone was occupied Sara had snuck off the ship, making her way to the fractured remains of the wellspring. She could see where Mick had moved chunks of it, likely looking for a body. Sara wasn’t sure if it was more painful, or a relief, that there was nothing there. “I should have stayed, should have thought of something.” Her voice trembles, tears blurring her vision. “I miss you…”

                “And I you,” She freezes at the familiar voice, taking a shaky breath as she turns. Leonard is standing on the opposite end of the bridge, smirking at her in the same clothes she’d last seen him in. Bright eyes trained on her.

                “Len?” She knows she should be cautious, keep her distance until she knows exactly who, or what, he is. But as he offers her a half smile, she doesn’t care. And then she’s crashing into him, arms thrown around his neck as he takes a step back for balance.

                She presses into his shoulder, and he smells like _her_ Leonard. The hint of soap from the Waverider, the cleaner he uses on his gun and the leather of his jacket. The feeling of his strong hands at her waist, his short hair rubbing against her hands, and his warm breath against her cheek as he chuckles. “Hello Birdie.”

                She wants to ask how, to find out why…but as she pulls back to look at him the words disappear. For a moment they just look at one another in equal parts relief and fear of waking from a dream. But then his eyes drop to her lips, head inclining toward her just slightly. She surges up to meet his lips half way. If their first kiss was sharing what might have been, then this one was charged with what could be.

                He pulls her closer, one hand moving to the small of her back, the other finding its way into the loose waves of her hair. In return she entwines her hands behind his head, fingers playing across the nape of his neck. They separate breathless, and she responds with giddy laughter. Peppering kisses across his cheeks, the corner of this mouth, beneath his jaw, and anywhere else she can reach.

                He manages to capture her mouth for another soft kiss, then presses into the crook of her neck. “I wasn’t sure you would come back,” his voice is muffled against her skin.

                “Jax wanted to find some spare parts….” She leans her head against his, “How are you…here?”

                He starts to pull away, and reluctantly she allows him back far enough that only his hands remain on her waist, hers resting on his arms. “I cannot say with any real confidence how, or why.” He shrugs, “I think I was, suspended, in time somehow. It’s hard to explain.”

                She moves one hand to cradle his cheek, “To be honest, I don’t care.” She smiles, feeling tears prickling at the corner of her eyes, but different from before. “We should head back,” she takes a slow breath, “Tell the others.”

                She starts to pull her hand away, only to have him cover it with his. “Not just yet,” he presses a kiss to the heel of her palm, “Let me have this, just a moment longer.”

                She nods, leaning into his chest, his arms circling her protectively. He rests his head atop hers, allowing his eyes to drift closed. Reveling in her presence, in the knowledge that he had another chance with the woman who found his heart.


	5. Seductive Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post S2/Len's rescue  
> Captain Canary - Established  
> Raily - Implied

                The team is preparing for a trip back to 2017, and a much deserved break. Ray paces across the main deck, looking between the other team members currently in the room. “I just want this time to be a little more…” he gestures vaguely with his hands.

                “Romantic?” Stein offers.

                The younger man nods “Yes, but not just as a setting. I want her to know I’m serious about us.”

                “Have you considered poetry?” Stein gives a distant smile, “I used to recite pieces to Clarissa outside her dorm when we dated.”

                “Words are cheap,” Mick scoffs from where he is splayed across his seat. “You want her to understand how you feel, then you walk up and kiss her.” He shrugs, “No words needed.”

                “Really? You think that will work?” Ray asks, turning to the larger man.

                “Worked for me,” he grins wickedly, “And she’s never complained.”

                “I believe the appropriate phrase, mister Rory, is TMI,” Stein frowns, “And I still believe Mister Palmer should go with something more –”

                “You’re both wrong,” All three men start at Sara’s voice, watching as the captain’s chair spins to face them. She holds her hand up before they can argue, “Don’t get me wrong, both your methods have their merit in the right hands.” She motions to Palmer, “But this is Ray. He has neither your eloquence,” she looks at Stein, then turns to Mick, “Or your forward passion.”

                “So what do you propose I do?” Ray looks at her, puppy like expression in place.

                She smirks, “The art of seduction is a fluid thing, shifting with both time and practitioner. But here is a good foundation for you.” She rises from her chair, sauntering toward him. “Be confident; girls like a guy who seems comfortable with themselves.” She stops only inches in front of him, ‘Second; talk to her. Tell her something you admire in her, compliment her outfit, be honest with what you’re looking for.”

                “Okay,” he nods, “I can do that.”

                She smiles, “Good,” reaching out she takes one of his hands in hers, turning it palm up. “Third; touch will work to your advantage.” She traces a finger in an outline around his hand. “Start small; tak her hands, tuck hair behind her ear,” her fingers trail up his arm, “Then, when she’s comfortable, even seeking your touch,” Ray is leaning toward her slightly, and she reaches up to place her finger against his lips. “That’s when you kiss her.” She finishes, almost dancing away.

                Mick laughs, Ray watching her with wide eyes. “You know Boyscout, it’s not wise to steal the woman of an armed man.” They turn to find Leonard leaning against the doorframe.

                “That’s not…we weren’t…Sara was just –” he stumbles over his word, Leonard smirking as he approaches.

                “Hopefully you aren’t this elegant when you pick up your girl tonight.” He stops at Sara’s side, absently slipping her hand into his.

                Ray nods, then motions down the hall, “I should…uh…finish getting ready.” He turns, heading toward his room at a brisk pace.

                “You know Professor, I’m surprised.” Mick states, glancing to the where the older man stands near the table.

                “That I am capable of romance?” he asks, “I might have said the same of you.”

                Mick scoffs, “I meant that you were so willing ot help Haircut get in bed with your daughter.”

                “I beg your pardon?!” Stein’s eyes widen.

                “Ray has been interested in Lily since they first met,” Sara’s eyebrow raises, “Surely you’ve noticed?”

                “I think the more important question,” he glares at her, “Is how you could stand here and teach him how to _seduce_ my daughter!”

                “Stein,” Leonard sighs, “You know Raymond is incapable of being anything less than a gentleman. I guarantee your daughter could do worse in my city.”

                “Your city Mister Snart? I’d like to –“ Stein is cut off as Mick rises

                “Come on Professor, I think we should let the others know it’s time to jump.” His gruff voice leaves no room for argument, and the two exit the main deck.

                “That was quite the lesson you gave,” Leonard states, offering a sideways glance.

                She turned to smile at him, “Jealous?”

                He scoffs, “Hardly, he didn’t stand a chance against you.”

                “And you could resist?” she teases, turning to face him.

                He hums, moving so he's backed her against the table. “You aren’t the only one who’s learned to leave someone wanting more.”

                “You think you can seduce me Leonard?” She asks, hands lacing behind his neck.

                “Is that a challenge Birdie?” his fingers curl around the belt-loops at her hips, tugging her closer.

                “Fun as that would be, we are supposed to get drinks with Amaya and Mick tonight, remember?” She frowns.

                “So?” He’s leaned in close enough that she can feel his breath fan across her cheeks. “Game will be more challenging in a public place.”

                Her eyes gleam with mischief, “Winner chooses the prize?”

                “Fine by me,” he’s smirking, “Start when we step off the ship?”

                “Obviously,” She replies, pushing up on her toes to cover his mouth with hers. He returns the kiss, leaning down for better access and pulling her flush against him with a hand against the small of her back. Hers holding him in place by the lapels of his jacket.

                When she finally breaks away his mouth follows, stealing another, more chaste, kiss before stepping away from her. She matches his smirk with one of her own, both breathing unevenly. “May the best win.”

                “Oh,” he drawls, eyes dark as he watches her, “I intend to.”

                Before she can respond the rest of the crew begins to file into the room. She gives one last sly smile, then brushes shoulders with him on the way to her chair. “Central City, here we come.”


	6. "I'm Sorry" Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate end scene for "Legendary" (where Leonard did't die at the Oculus)  
> Hurt/Comfort

                Leonard follows Mick back onto the Waverider after the brief trip to 2016 Central City. He was glad to see Lisa, but now he was looking forward to having a real conversation with Sara after the events at the Vanishing Point. Most of the crew is gathered on the main deck; but he notes both the Captain and Assassin are absent. “Sara still out?” He inquires mildly.

                Instantly faces fall, and Leonard begins to tense. “No, she’s back. It’s just –“ Raymond trails off, shifting his weight.

                “Spit it out Haircut,” Mick crosses his arms over his chest

                “Laurel,” he stumbles over his words, “Sara’s sister, she was killed while we were away.”

                “So She went back to change it,” Leonard drawls, looking between the others.

                “Captain Hunter strictly forbade such action,” Stein interjects.

                “He said trying to change it would just cause further damage, possibly even Sara’s death alongside her sister’s.” Jax added.

                Leonard’s jaw clenches, and he’s equal parts furious at Rip and disappointed in himself for not being there to soften the blow. He turns on his heel without a word, stalking through the ship to Sara’s room. “Gideon,” he glares at the door, which the ship opens to reveal Sara seated on the floor. Her back to the bed, knees pulled to her chest and face hidden in her hands. He can see her shoulders trembling, broken sobs filling the room.

                For a moment he’s frozen in place; processing the beautiful, kick ass warrior who now sits shattered before him. Grief is not an emotion he is equipped to handle. But he also knows he cannot leave her here alone. So he walks over, settling gently at her side. “Sara…”

                There’s a lull as she looks up at him in surprise. “Len?” Tears run down her already wet cheeks, lost blue eyes on his. “Laurel…she’s-“ she breaks off with another sob.

                “I know,” He gently reaches out to pull her to him, whispering “I’m sorry Sara.”

                She presses into his chest, face nestling in the crook of his neck as she continues to cry. “I should have been there.”

                One arm moves to her waist, the other against her back, “Hey-,” his voice trails off at a loss. What is he supposed to say? That she couldn’t have saved the other woman; highlighting the very guilt she feels? Something that, were their positions reversed, would only make him want to change it more strongly. He could say they would fix it, that it would be okay. But Leonard Snart doesn’t make promises he doesn’t know can be kept.

                So he doesn’t, opting to pull her closer. “I’m sorry,” he repeats, because in this moment he can find nothing better to say. He presses his lips to her temple, eyes closing as he wishes desperately for a way to ease the pain. To right this wrong; or at least rain vengeance on the one responsible. And as her tears burn a trail across his skin he latches onto that thought. To something he knows to be true. “Sara, I cannot promise to save your sister, but.” He pulls back slightly, waiting for her eyes to meet his. Voice low, but sincere. “I will do whatever possible to make things right.” He pushes hair from her face, hand lingering at her jaw, “Tell me what you need.”

                For a moment she is silent, “Stay with me,” she finally answers, hand reaching up to cover his. “Tomorrow I can fight….” She trails off, taking a shaky breath. “I don’t want to be alone tonight,” she pleads.

                “As you wish,”

                She gives a watery laugh, “Princess Bride, really?”

                He offers a half smile, “It’s a good film,”

                She settles into his arms again, “It’s a love story,”

                “Lisa liked it,” he defends, though he can feel her smile against his skin and knows she doesn’t believe him. But in this moment the smile, not his poor lie, is what is important. He leaves a lingering kiss to her crown, continuing to hold her. To be what she needs, even if it is against his nature, because she is the first important thing in a long while.


	7. Goodbye Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff not Angst  
> Set sometime post Len's return  
> Established relationship  
> Olicity mentioned

                Sara walked from the closet, laying an armful of clothes over the desk chair. Leonard watching from his place against their bed. “You sure you want to go alone?”

                “I’m not alone,” she motions toward the hall, “Ray is coming with me.”

                He rolls his eyes, “Like I said,”

                She pauses her folding to face him, “Len, there is no reason for you to come sit by yourself in a church full of strangers.”

                “I’d find ways to entertain myself,” he shrugs, then offers a slight tilt of his head, “Or you could just ditch.”

                “Len,” she sighs, “She’s likely to become my step-sister, I can’t just ditch an invitation to be part of her wedding.” She gives a small shake of her head, “And I want to be there for Ollie, it’s been a rough road for him.”

                “Which is my concern,” Leonard frowns, rising to his feet. “Star City’s criminals make me uneasy,” he steps up behind her, one hand coming to rest on her abdomen where he knows three small scars rest. “Especially when it comes to The Arrow and the people he considers close to him.”

                She leans back into his chest, head titling to look up at him. “I’ll be fine Len,” She gathers his hand in hers, “This is the _mayor’s_ wedding. The place will be crawling with security even without counting the vigilante aspect.”

                “Still don’t like it,” his free hand wraps around her waist.

                “Hey,” she lifts one hand, spinning the ring that still rests on her finger, “Alexa, I remember.” She turns in his hold, hands rising to cradle his face. “I’ll be home before you know it.”

                He leans his forehead to rest against hers, “Promise?”

                She nods, “I promise Len; there’s not a force on earth that could keep me from coming back to you.”

                “Good,” he shifts just enough to press his lips to hers for a soft kiss. “Send your father my regards,” he adds, eyes sparkling with amusement.

                She chuckles, “And that’s other reason you aren’t coming,” she gives him one more swift kiss before stepping back and closing her suitcase. “I’ll be home in a few days, try not to kill anyone before then.”

                He makes a noncommitted hum, “I’ll see what I can do.” As she’s walking out the door he adds, “And Sara?” She pauses, glancing back at him curiously. “Be careful.”

                She nods, offering a gentle smile. “Just this once,”

                He chuckles, “That’s all I could ask,” and with that she makes her way toward the door, and the bachelorette party awaiting her.


	8. War's End Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Len's return  
> Established Relationship

* * *

                Leonard tugged Sara through the thick crowds in New York City, “Len,” she slides between several more people, “Where are we going?”

                “To prevent another aberration,” he replies, finally stopping when they break into a small open patch of street. He’s looking around, keen eyes darting across the many faces around them. After a moment he returns his attention to her, tucking a stray curl behind her ear. “Wait here for me,” and then he disappears back into the throngs of the celebration.

                She follows him with her eyes until his uniform is lost among the countless other sailors. Part of her would be sad to see it go, he cut quite the figure in it. She was much less fond of her own outfit, but nurse had been the best way to get on base. She took a moment to really take in her surroundings, the people celebrating the end of a war that had taken so much form them.

                And among the cheers, the dancing and the people clinging to one another she sees him once more. There’s the familiar glint in his eyes of a heist, his gait confident as he closes the distance between them. Then he’s grabbed her, bending her back with an arm at her waist and the other around her shoulders as he swallows her surprise in a kiss.

                She returns it; only realizing what he’s done when she hears the click of a photo being taken. When they separate her arms shift to his shoulders, his settling on her waist. “Really Len?” she laughs, “War’s end kiss?”

                He’s still smirking, “Just doing our job,”

                When they finally get back to the Waverider Rip is waiting for them, standing with a magazine in his hand. “Would you like to explain this?” He turns the cover to face them, ‘Life’ printed in the top corner, and then the black and white photo of them kissing in a NY street.

                “Well,” he drawls, “I’d seen that the train carrying the sailor from the original had been delayed, meaning he would not be in that street to kiss the nurse,” One eyebrow raises at the former captain, “I figured this was better than one of the eras most iconic photos never being taken.”

                For a moment it appears Rip is going to argue, but then he frowns and with a sigh turns back toward the hall. “Why didn’t I stay retired?” he mumbles before disappearing.

                “I don’t believe you,” Sara states, looking up at Leonard, “You just didn’t want Mick to be the only one with a monument.” She teased.

                He looked at her in mock horror, “I’m insulted that you think I had anything less than pure intentions.”

                “Uh-huh,” she’s grinning up at him, “But it can’t hurt that you are now part of a photo that’s worth…”

                “$31,000.00” he replies with a shrug, “give or take.”

                She chuckles as they begin walking toward their room, “Yep, no possible ulterior motive.”

                He looks down at her as they walk, pulling their linked hands up to his lips. “Well, other than getting to sweep you off your feet.”

                She rolls her eyes, but still smiles. “You are such a sap,” she bumps his shoulder with his. “But I love you anyway.”

               

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually had to do a little research for this one.  
> I lost my note with the sources for the magazine, and worth of the photo =/ (promise I did look them up though)


	9. Kiss on the Ear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Len's return - Barry/Iris wedding, so post Infantino street  
> Established Relationship

                Sara isn’t a fan of weddings; at least not since the League. It’s not that she doesn’t enjoy the celebrations, or anything against the event itself. But there are too many people, her mind and body on high alert, on edge at all times. It’s exhausting, especially Hero weddings. Though in this case the presence of half the police force, and Team Arrow, allow her a little room to relax. She knows Leonard is equally uncomfortable as he shifts, hands fidgeting at her side; his presence making it even more clear how much he secretly cares for the Bride and Groom.

                As the doors open and they rise to their feet Sara cannot help but smile. Iris is stunning, and the way Barry is watching his bride-to-be melts her heart. The vows are beautiful, or at least what she hears of them. She’s distracted as Leonard’s arm snakes around her waist, pulling her more tightly to his side, leaning so his lips brush the shell of her ear. “You know; I’ve thought about asking you if you’d want this.” His voice is soft, “You in a gown, your father on your arm as you approach me.” She feels him smile, her eyes drifting shut. “We’d write our own vows; I’d tell you that I knew from that first bar fight there was something between us. That you inspired me to be better, that I will always have your back.”

                She takes a shaky breath, about to turn when the officiator draws her attention. “I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride!” Just before they rise he presses a kiss to the juncture of her ear.

                Once everyone has begun filing toward the reception hall she turns to face him. “You put a lot of thought into this wedding thing.”

                He smirks, voice husky as he leans in once more. “You think the wedding is planned, wait till you hear about the honeymoon.”

                She shivers at his voice, eyes darkening slightly as she groans. “Keep talking like that and we won’t make it to the reception.”

                “Promise?” His eyebrow raises.

                “Behave,” she huffs, lacing her fingers through his. “Come on Crook.” They’ve made it to the doors, hands linked between them when she turns. “I hope you know I’m not getting married indoors, to hard to see would-be attackers.”

                He hums in agreement, then pauses, “Wait…” his gaze locks on hers, “Are you agreeing to marry me Lance?”

                She grins back at him, “I don’t know, are you proposing?”

                He scoffs, “At Scarlet’s wedding? I have better taste than that.”

                “Good,” she returns to walking, tugging him forward. “Just make sure the ring is sturdy, wouldn’t want it breaking during a mission.”

                “And we couldn’t have that.” He chuckles, tugging so she’s walking closer to him.


	10. Firworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick piece to celebrate the holiday.  
> Post Len's return

                “Where are we going Len?” Sara laughs, one hand before her as she walks with her eyes closed.

                “Almost there,” he chuckles, hands at her waist as he guides her up the hill. Grip easing when they reach the top. “Alright, you can open them.”

                “Len,” she looks around the small overlook, a blanket and small picnic basket resting before her. “It’s beautiful,” she steps forward, looking to where the lights of Central City twinkle before them.

                “I thought we might both prefer to be away from the chaos of the city’s festivities.” He shrugs, offering a hand from his place on the blanket.

                She smiles, moving to sit at his side as he pours them each a drink and sets a bowl of strawberries and whipped cream between them. “This is perfect,” she tucks into his side, reaching down to grab a piece of fruit.

                He hums in agreement, one arm settling around her as he looks out toward the city. They can vaguely hear the live band playing in the city, his eyes traveling from the city to the star filled sky. He was glad to find the area of the park unchanged. Memories of bringing Lisa here when the festival had become too much.

                The first burst of color in the sky causes Sara to jump, and for a moment he thinks he should have asked if fireworks were okay. But before he can comment she chuckles slightly, grinning as the next one goes off. “I don’t remember the last time I actually got to watch fireworks.”

                He looks down at her, “They’re easy to see from here than in the city, used to bring my sister up here. She always enjoyed them.”

                “And you?” she glances up as the gold and silver fade from the sky.

                He shrugs, “I find them a loud waste of money.” He rolls his eyes, “But Mick always managed to get his hands on some to shoot off somewhere.”

                “That sounds…dangerous…” she replies,

                He nods, “More than a few fires as a result, but we were never hurt.” He runs his thumb over the back of her hand. “What about you, before the League?”

                “Star City used to have a big celebration. The Queen’s and Merlin’s paying for a big firework show.” She chuckled, eyes following another glittering trail across the sky. “Dad always said if he was lucky he’d get to arrest either Ollie or Tommy those nights. We usually just did a grill out before Dad had to work security, Laurel and I heading to the festival.” She shook her head, “But that all stopped I think, at least until Ollie took over as Mayor, Felicity paying for fireworks.”

She falls silent for several minutes; and Leonard decides that fireworks may be unnecessary, but they are beautiful reflected in her eyes. “I didn’t realize how long it had been since I was actually around for this,” she almost whispers, “I’ve was out of the states for so long.”

                “Well,” he smirks down at her,  “Happy Fourth of July Birdie,” As his lips press to hers, hand moving to pull her closer, they share a different kind of fireworks.


	11. Kiss on the Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post S2/Len's return  
> Established relationship

* * *

                Sara laughed, ducking another snowy projectile. Leonard wasn’t sure how the team had ended up in this minor war to begin with, but for once he wasn’t going to complain. Sara tossed him another snowball and they both rose over the small barricade he’d built with the help of his gun. She nailed Nate hard in the chest, and he got Ray solidly in the shoulder. He heard Mick’s bellowing laugh only moments before the cold powder coated his face and knocked him back. Sara was chuckling as he propped himself up on his elbows, glaring in the direction of his older partner as Sara moved to his side.

                “You good?” she asked, dusting snow from his hood.

                “Peachy,” he huffed wiping the water from his face.

                She just grinned, and for a moment their Captain looked like a girl again. All bright eyes and rosy cheeks; snowflakes clinging to her eyelashes and laughter escaping her lips in little clouds. She’s breathtaking, and by some miracle she’s his.

                She leans down, warm lips touching the tip of his nose. “Come on old man.” She’s grinning at him, hand offered for balance.

                He grabs a handful of snow and tosses it at her, “Who’s old?” She squeaks in surprise, and he smirks. “I was just enjoying the view.”

                “Uh-huh,” she pulls him up, the pair returning to their positions crouching behind the wall of ice. “Whatever you say Len.”


	12. "I Almost Lost You" Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post S2/Len's return  
> Established Relationship  
> GoldenVibe implied
> 
> Appearances by Team Arrow, Team Flash and Lisa

* * *

               “What do you mean she’s _gone_?” Leonard growled, stalking up to the still hooded man.

                “They must have grabbed her as we rounded a corner. We’ll get her back.” Oliver snaps in return, hood falling back as he places his bow on the table. “It’s me they want.”

                “And what, Sara’s just collateral?” Len’s hands are fists at his sides, “Just part of the cost of business?” he seethes.

                “Of course not!” The female archer, Thea he thinks, steps up. “Like Ollie said, we’ll get Sara back.”

                “You know what,” he looks across the room full of so called heroes, “You’ve done enough helping for one night.” He sneers “I don’t need your help to bring her home.” He storms out of the arrowcave, phone in hand before he even hits the door.

                “Boss, didn’t expect to hear from you until tomorrow,” Mick’s voice is muffled against the sounds of the bar he’s in.

                “They took Sara,” he hates the fear in his voice.

                “I’ll get the crew together,” Mick’s voice is all business now,

                “No, there isn’t time.” Leonard pushes up the kickstand on his bike, “Just get Lisa.”

                “Got it,” Mick’s line goes dead.

                He sends Lisa a text; **Sara’s been taken, find Mick.**

                Then the bike roars to life beneath him and he’s flying back to the apartment Felicity has given them for the night. By the time the pair arrives a couple hours later they find Leonard at a table with a map and some loose papers as well as footage on a laptop.

                “Lenny,” Lisa walks over to where he is leaned against the table, turning as she pulls him into a short, reassuring embrace.

                “What’s the plan?” Mick asks, looking over the paperwork.

                “These men are after the blood of the Arrow and his band of heroes.” He looks between the pair, “Tonight we are not heroes; tonight we play by their rules.”

                “So you want to run it like a heist?” Lisa asks.

                “No,” he shakes his head, “This is an introduction.” He taps on a circled section of the map, “I called in some favors and believe this is where she is being held.” He walks them through the skeleton of a plan, and then they are on the road.

                They park their bikes about a mile out, walking the poorly kept gravel driveway to the safehouse. Once the building is in sight all three pull out their weapons, a gentle hum of energy surrounding them. “Gentlemen,” Leonard calls as they reach the front porch, facing a one of the semi hidden cameras in the roof. “I’m here to speak with your leader.”

                “And just who are you supposed to be?” A voice comes from a cracked window to their right.

                “My name is Leonard Snart,” he smirks, “But you might know me as Cold.”

                “What do you want?” the voice snaps.

                “To strike a bargain.” He replies, the door clicking open a moment later. The three walk in, weapons still powered up but resting in their holsters. They are greeted by several men, one of which Leonard recognizes as their leader from Felicity’s files.

                “Captain,” the man steps forward, “What brings yu to Star City?”

                “Something has been stolen from me,” Len takes a step forward, “I’m here to retrieve it.”

                “My men say you come with a proposal? Are you looking for our help in this task?”

                Mick chuckles and Leonard shakes his head. “Oh, I don’t need help from common criminals. I’m merely offering to let you live.”

                “Pardon?” there’s a flash in the man’s eyes, “Are you threatening me?”

                Leonard sighs, arms crossing over his chest as he gives the man a withering stare. “You took a woman tonight,” he shrugs, “Return the Canary, and everyone walks away from this.”

                The other man laughs, “Look Captain, this isn’t your city.” He shrugs, “The Arrow’s teammate is mine.”

                “Wrong answer,” Leonard states, weapon drawn and the man frozen solid before a word can be said. He glares at the others, “Who’s next?” Several men attempt to rush him, and just like that battle begins. Soon the floor is covered in swirls of gold and ice, the curtains are burning and there are scorch marks on the wall. All that remains is a room full of once living statures and ashes.

                “Fan out,” Len motions around them, “Mick upstairs, Lisa go left I’ll take the right.”

                They’ve just moved into separate room’s when Lisa steps into the kitchen with him. “Lenny,” She’s holding out her phone. “For you.”

                He offers a quizzical glance, but takes the device. “Hello?”

                “Captain,” Cisco’s chipper voice comes through clearly.

                Leonard glares at his sister who is still leaning in the doorway. “What do you want Ramon?”

                “Geeze, chill.” He hears the young man chuckle, but then become serious again. “I’m getting a  heat signature in what looks like a cellar for the house.”

                Leonard is instantly moving toward the door, motioning Lisa to continue her sweep of the house. “Why were you checking heat signatures in this area?”

                “Because Sara is our friend too?” he replies as if that should be obvious. “Take a left,” he adds and Leonard does so. “Besides, Lisa was pretty freaked out when she got your message.”

                “My sister was with you?” He asks, almost distracted until he sees the concrete doors.

                “Well yeah…it’s game night –” Len hears Barry’s voice in the background, then Cisco’s voice once more. “They’re where?” He sighs, “That’s not even close…hang on.”

                “Ramon?” Len drawls, pulling out tools to pick the lock on the cellar doors.

                “Sorry Captain…Arrow on the other line.” He hears the sound of keys being hit, “I’m sending them your location.”

                “Thanks kid,” Len pulls the doors open, hanging up before pocketing the phone. He takes the steps two at a time, gun humming in his hand as he moves. “Birdie?”

                He hears a muffled call, and quickly rounds several large shelves of tools and canned food. Sara is suspended about two feet from the ground by shackles around her wrists. There’s material gag that’s fraying from where she’s bitten, and he can see several cuts on her uncovered arms.

                He holsters his gun closing the distance between them and reaching up to pull the gag free. “Are you hurt?”

                She shakes her head, “Mostly superficial.” The chains click as she shifts, “Steady me a second.”

                He easily wraps an arm around her waist; and before he can say anything she yanks her upper body forward, the hook holding the shackles giving way and falling the concrete beside him. She grins at him triumphantly, and it causes the corners of his mouth to turn up slightly. “Let’s get you out of here.”

                He carries her toward the steps, despite both of them knowing she’s perfectly capable of walking. She loops her still bound hands around his neck as he shifts her into a bridal hold and climbs the steps. “I’m sorry,” she tucks her head against his shoulder, and he looks down at her voice. “I should have hear them, or called when I felt the trank dart.”

                “No,” he frowns, making his way toward the house. “I should have been paired with you, should have had your back.” He walks them to the kitchen, setting her easily onto the counter.

                “You have,” she catches his hand between hers, “You’re here” she smiles at him, “Just like I knew you would be.”

                He’s still frowning, “Shouldn’t have gotten this far to begin with.” He pulls his lock picks out, he makes quick work of the shackles. Falling to her lap they reveal angry red rings around her wrists, the edges purpling with bruises. He takes a slow breath, pushing away the sickening feeling in his gut as he walks over to the sink and wets a towel before moving back and beginning to remove the blood from her cuts.

                “Len,” she stills his hands, lifting his face to look at her. “I’m alright,”

                “But you might not have been,” his voice is quiet, “I could have…” he trails off with a shake of his head.

                She slips from the counter, reaching up to cup his face. “But you didn’t, and I’m right here.” She leans up, her lips pressing softly to his. One of his hands reaches up to cup her face, towel falling to the ground as the other settles at her waist. The kiss remains gentle, and as they pull apart for air she’s smiling with her forehead still resting against his.

                “Boss, we got company!” Mick shouts from the front of the house.

                Len sighs, still holding Sara close by the waist. “That would be Robin Hood and his not so merry men.”

                Sara laughs at that, leaning up for another feather light kiss before stepping out of his grip. “Come on, the sooner they know I’m okay the sooner we can go home.”

                He allows her to pull him toward the door. Lisa intercepting them to give the other woman a wordless but lingering embrace. Sara pats Mick on the shoulder as they pass, and soon the four of them are standing and shading their eyes from the lights of a host of motorcycles.

                “Bout time you got here,” Mick shouts, and they kill the engines. “’Fraid you missed all the fun though.”

                Sara slips her hand free from Leonard’s to go speak with her friends, and he makes his way toward the patch of woods where they hid the bikes. But he’s unable to settle until Sara is once more tucked against his chest as they pull out onto the road once more.


	13. Kiss to hide from the bad guys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established Relationship  
> Takes place in an alternate S3 with Rescued!Len
> 
> This one was short but a lot of fun to write.

* * *

                They are being chased by the Bureau again, because _of course_ the time agents show up at the least opportune moment in the timeline. They’ve been chasing and anachronism through 2010 New York. They’d tracked them to a mall, where the meta from the future was intending to use the local electronic store to boost their power.

                “Guys, you’ve got company!” Ray’s voice comes over their coms.

                “We are aware Raymond,” Len growls, he and Sara taking another turn as discreetly as possible. The have precious moments left before their cover is blown and the agents get a clear look at them. “Do you trust me?” he whispers, tugging her hand.

                “You know I do Crook,” she replies, looking at him curiously. “What have you got in mind?”

                “Just follow my lead,” he replies, and she feels him remove the silver ring that had become hers after the Oculus.

                He pulls her a little farther, slowing down as they enter the large center portion of the mall. Immediately Sara feels exposed, and knows they cannot reach another store without being spotted, “Len?”

                He just smirks, then stops and steps around in front of her, speaking loudly enough for the people around to here. “I know you probably think this is a cheesy date, walking through a mall when you deserve a five star dinner and night on the town. But what can I say, I’m sentimental.” Sara can tell he’s gathered the attention of those around them. “It only seemed fitting I come back to the place we first met.” And then he’s dropping to one knee, pulling her ring out to hold before him. “So what do you say, will you marry me?”

                She laughs, at the ridiculousness of it, at the genuine flutter of her heart at the way he’s looking at her. “Yes,” She kneels down before him. “Yes of course!” And the moment he gets the ring back on her hand she’s kissing him, arms around his neck as his steady her by the waist.

                People break into cheers and whistles around them, and she pulls back just far enough to rest her forehead to his. “You do love to make a scene.”

                He’s smirking, eyes bright with playfulness. “It worked though didn’t it?”

                As Sara pulls away just enough to look around she notices the crowd that’s gathered, though leaving them a respectable amount of space. But none of them are in the suits she associates with their adversaries.

                “Besides,” he drawls, pulling her up beside him. “I bet we can get something free from the charmed shop owners.”

                She just laughs, swatting his shoulder playfully, “Of course that’s what you think of.”

                “Well,” he nuzzles her cheek, voice husky in her ear. “The woman I love did just agree to marry me.”

                It takes everything she has not to turn and kiss him senseless again right there.


	14. Accidentally Witnessed Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this one ended up being two short pieces, I just couldn't pick...I loved them both!
> 
> These aren't at a specific time other than being established relationship in both.

* * *

**Asleep**

* * *

                Oliver made his way out of the bedroom, pausing at the top of the steps when he noticed the other man in the gathering room of the apartment. Felicity had insisted Sara stay with them, something he would have taken better if it didn’t also include her _partner_. The fact that Leonard Snart was in his living space at all made him uncomfortable, despite Sara’s assurance he was a changed man.

                Something the younger man questions as he watches the thief carefully opening closets and cabinets. To Oliver’s surprise he finally stops with a huff, grabbing his ridiculous parka from the coat hanger and making his way back to the couch where Sara is propped up in the corner.

                Leonard gently slides one hand under her knees, carefully turning her so she is stretched out against the couch. He drapes the coat over her, causing her to stir slightly, reaching one hand out blindly for the other figure. There’s a tenderness Oliver hadn’t expected Leonard to possess as he takes her hand, bringing her knuckles to his lips before carefully tucking it against her body. He moves toward her head, brushing hair from her face with long fingers before leaning down and pressing a lingering kiss to her crown.

                Oliver can tell he whispers something, but can’t tell exactly what from his place on the steps. The older man turns to face him, arms crossing over his chest as he approaches the steps. “You should really invest in a couple blankets,” he drawls, voice quiet to keep from disturbing Sara. “Not everyone enjoys the cold.” He walks past the steps toward the door, pausing to narrow his eyes at Oliver. “Let her rest, I’ll call if there’s anything new from the geeks.”

                And as the door shuts silently behind him Oliver looks back to where she’s now contently curled up, face buried in the hood of his coat. He decides that while this man is no hero; there is now doubt he cares deeply for Sara….and to be honest, he couldn’t as for more than that.

 

* * *

**Awake**

* * *

                Lisa pulls the lockpicks from her coat pocket, making quick work of the back door and steps silently into the safe-house. She can smell coffee, which means at least one of the pair is awake at the early hour.

                She’s about to comment, call her brother’s name in that singing tone he hates, when she catches sight of them in the next room. Knowing she hasn’t been made yet, she sneaks carefully forward. Her brother has his back against the counter, legs spread just widely enough for Sara to stand between them. She’s balanced on her toes, his head dipped just slightly so their lips meet.

                There’s an ache in Lisa’s chest, a warmth she can’t quite explain. The young woman had always liked Sara, the pair hitting it off from the first time they’d met. But this…the way that Lenny not only let Sara in, but how easy it all seemed. Her brother, who’d flinched away from any touch but hers, now pulling the petite blonde closer with a hand at her hip, the other tangled in her hair. The way he leaned into Sara, relaxed, comfortable.

                And Sara; Lisa had seen the way the other woman would gently rest a hand on Leonard’s arm, or gently lean her shoulder into his. Always careful not to overstep his boundaries and comforts. The younger Snart had no words for how grateful she was, that this woman was able to bring Lenny to a place where he leaned into her touch.

                She is drawn from her thoughts at Sara’s surprised noise, looking up to see Leonard has flipped them so Sara is now sitting on the counter, looking up at her with an adoring gaze. Sara smiles at him, hands cupping his face before leaning in for another kiss.

                Lisa just smiles, leaving the safe house as silently as she’d come. She’d come back later; bring doughnuts from that little hole-in-the-wall shop Leonard had been buying from since they were kids. And maybe later she would pull Sara aside, let her know just how much it means to her that Sara has taken the time to get past her brother’s walls. It is so much more than Lisa had ever hoped, and finally something good, and her brother deserved it after all he’d given.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, special shout out.  
> This particular chapter was written for Flabbergabst, as a reward (incintive?) for finishing her classes.  
> Hope you enjoy it lovely!


	15. New Year's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Legends gang joins Team Flash for a celebration at Star Labs.  
> Sara and Len talk new years resolutions, and fulfill a tradition at midnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of you may have already read this one.  
> I wrote it as a prompt fill on Tumblr earlier this month. Due to both time constraints (and the fact I really liked this one) I've multitasking with it and using it here are well.

* * *

              STAR labs is full of people, the Legends crew having stopped in by special invitation. It’s late enough that most of the group is pleasantly buzzed on beer and champagne as they mingle and play games. Raymond, Cisco, Martin and Harry are off to the side talking science, most of the ladies are sitting together and talking, while Nate has made the mistake of joining Mick, Jax & Lisa at a game of cards.

               “I almost feel bad for him,” Sara breaks into Leonard’s thoughts as she steps up beside him, holding out a stemmed glass filled with something too dark to be champagne. He takes the drink, pleased to find something much stronger as it burns down his throat. Sara just grins, then motions once more the table. “It’s almost unfair really.”

               “He was the one to join,” Len shrugs, “Not their fault that he can’t play.”

               She chuckles, settling against the wall beside him. “Barry went with Wally to make a run for celebration poppers or some other nonsense.” Her shoulder presses into his, “thought I’d keep you company until he got back and you could continue your game of cat & mouse.”

               He smirks, “How very considerate of you,” he glances over, “You sure it wasn’t just because you’re looking to escape the gossip ring?” he motions with his chin to the other women.

               “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she lifts the glass to her lips. They fall into a comfortable silence; Barry returns and gets caught by the science geeks, Zari and Amaya have just joined the game of cards when she speaks up once more. “It’s hard to believe it’s been a year.”

               “Since which event?” he inquires.

               “Since everything with the Legion, I became Captain…” her free hand searches out his, “Since you came back.” She lets out a slow breath, not quite a sigh. “You know that was what I promised myself last year? That I would find a way to fix what happened at the Oculus.” Her voice becomes quiet, so even he has to focus to hear her. “That if I couldn’t save Laurel, I would find a way to bring you home instead.”

               He looks over at her, thumb brushing gently against the side of the hand in his. “And now?”

               “What?” She looks up at him, brow furrowed slightly.

               “You said that was for the past year,” his head tilts slightly, “Do you have a resolution for the next one?”

               She looks thoughtful a moment, then shakes her head. “Not particularly. I have enough on my plate with fixing time, dealing with Rip and his Bureau,” she shrugs, “Haven’t had a lot of time to think of extras.” She angles his body to face him more, “What about you?”

               He shrugs, “Oh, you know.” He drawls. “I’ve got a special heist in mind,”

              Her brow rises and she watches him, “Do you now?”

              He nods, then looks thoughtful, “In fact, it’s more a series of heists.”

              “Valuable?” she questions

              “Immensely,” there’s a smirk playing at his lips.

              “Security?” she’s toying with the glass in her hand.

              “Nearly impossible to pass,” he’s shifted to face her completely now.

              “Something I’d have heard of?” one brow is raised. He hums agreement, “And what exactly makes this such a special job?”

              “Well, I received a challenge for it a while back.” He shrugs, “And I figure why settle for just one when I could get more?”

              Her eyes have narrowed slightly in suspicion, “A challenge? From who?”

              He leans in, nose brushing her softly. “Someone who seemed to question my skill as –“

              “One hell of a thief?” she finishes, a smile pulling at her own lips.

              “Something like that,” His lips just brush against hers.

              “Wait wait wait!!” Raymond’s voice startles them apart, the younger man stopping just short of the pair.

              “What?” Leonard almost growls.              

              He looks rather liked a kicked puppy, motioning over to where a hologram of the ball drop has materialized in the center of the room. “You’re supposed to kiss at midnight.”

              His irritable response is cut short by Sara’s quiet laughter at his side. “We’ll be right there Ray,”

              He beams at her, “Good,” then turns back to where Lily is waving him over near the others.

              Leonard allows her to lead him closer to the others, watching the hologram move as the others begin the countdown around them. 

_“10…9…8”_

              “So what do you say Crook, I know you aren’t big on public affection, but” she’s looking up at him, smile still firmly in place. “Be my New Year’s kiss?”

_“7…6…5”_

              “I think I can make an exception,” his hand comes up to cradle her face, “After all, I’ll be stealing the next one.”

_“4…3…2”_

              Her hand has settled behind his neck, and he can feel her breath across his cheek and lips. “You’ll try,”

_“…1…”_

              He closes the little remaining distance, free hand settling at her waist as the others shout around them. “Happy New Year!” He feels the streamers falling over them, but as she uses her free hand to grab his jacket and pull herself closer, deepening the kiss, he doesn’t particularly care.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a little early. But since I will be hosting a party and unable to post anything else until late afternoon on the 1st, I figured you guys would prefer getting it on the early side.


	16. Kiss on the back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough mission Sara takes care of Leonard's wounds...and not just the new ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Jael/Stillthewordgirl for being my beta on this.

* * *

                The crew stumbles onto the ship, half of them bleeding or bruised from the encounter. The injured make their way to medbay while Sara gets them safely into the temporal zone to regroup. When she reaches her room, she finds Leonard sitting on the edge of her bed, shirt still torn and bloody.

                “Medbay was a bit crowded,” he drawls, then motions to the supplies set out next to him. “Came to see if you would patch me up?”

                She nods. “Of course.” She settles on her knees behind him as he pulls the shirt over his head. The cut is just behind his left shoulder, maybe two inches long and paper thin. But as he shifts she can see it’s not shallow. He hisses slightly as she begins to disinfect it with the alcohol. “Sorry.”

                “Not your fault,” he replies. “How’s it look?”

                “Well,” she tosses the bloodied gauze to the floor before reaching over for the needle and thread, “the good news is that this was made with a very sharp blade. Likely won’t even scar.”

                “But?” He glances back at her.

                “But, it is going to need stitches,” she adds, cleaning the needle before threading it.

                “Had less reliable hands do so in the past,” he replies with a small shrug.

                She frowns as she looks over the supplies next to her. “You didn’t grab an anesthetic.”

                “Don’t need one, I’ll be fine.”

She almost argues, but knows they have both done this more than once. She stopped noticing the pain from treatment of such wounds many years ago.

                “All right,” she replies, one hand steadying his shoulder as the other begins stitching. He remains still, eyes trained ahead, and the only sound is the slight popping of needle through skin. As she ties the suture, cutting it with a knife from her waist, it hits her that she’s never seen quite so much of him uncovered. Even as they’ve become more intimate in the past months, it’s always been dark, or she’s been much too preoccupied to really _see_ him.

                Small, round cigarette scars litter his shoulders, running down to the ones she has previously noticed on his arms. There are marks that she recognizes as those received in prison: small ragged scars from being stabbed with shanks, a few small brands from hot metal. There’s what she thinks may be a gunshot wound on his side. But it’s the long, faded scar running at a downward angle that catches her eye. It’s much more faded and stretched, meaning this was received as a child. Other faded lines, likely from a belt, decorate his back and remind her of scars from whips at the League.

                She doesn’t realize she’s reached out until his sharp intake of breath brings her back to the present. But he doesn’t pull away, and she allows herself to trace the longest wound. “Broken bottle,” he says quietly, drawl all but gone. “I got between him and Lisa.”

                She feels the anger flood her system, an image of a young Leonard running to his sister, biting back a cry (because he wouldn’t dare scream) as the glass cuts into his skin. “Len…”

                “I don’t need your pity Canary.” It’s almost sharp as he reaches for his shirt.

                “I don’t pity you,” she replies coolly, and he pauses. “It’s fury.” His shirt remains in his hands as he looks over his shoulder, eyes meeting hers. “It’s regret that I will never get to meet Lewis and let him know, in great, painful detail, what I think of him.”

                “I’d like to have seen that.” Something softens about him, his shoulders dropping slightly as he sighs. “I shouldn’t have snapped, it’s just...” He runs a hand over his head. “It’s been a long time since anyone –” he trails off, but she knows. It took her years to become comfortable with her scars, and it was only Nyssa’s gentleness that had brought her so far.

                “When I first got together with Nyssa, I hated letting her see me.” She speaks so quietly she’s not sure he hears. “All the scars, the marks others had left on my body, the reminders of what I did just to survive on that island.” She shakes her head. “How could anyone want to look at something so broken?”

                She reaches out once more., “I was damaged goods, and my scars were the proof.” Letting her fingers brush over his scars with featherlight touches, she looks up so her eyes meet his. “Do you know what she told me?”

                He watches her, but says nothing. She can see how he wants to pull away; he knows she wouldn’t stop him, and yet he remains still under her touch. “She told me that scars were not only a reminder of what we had suffered, but what we had overcome.” She leans forward, pressing her lips softly to a jagged mark. “The prisons you’ve escaped.” The gunshot next. “The bad jobs you made it through.” Her lips linger on the oldest scar, and she blinks the tears from her eyes. “The people you’ve suffered to protect.” And finally, she places a soft kiss to the corner of the newest cut. “The things that have brought you to where you are.”

                “Sara.” His voice is raw, void of any of his usual filters. As she pulls back slightly, he turns to face her, and she almost wants to cry. She has seen this man betrayed by his brother, seen him frightened, seen his walls drop as he allows himself to be lost in her, even watched him accept his own death. But never has she seen him looking so vulnerable, and she wonders how long it’s been since someone touched the reminders of his past with gentleness.

                She cups his face, pulling a small smile to her lips. “I don’t care about your scars, Leonard. I never have.” She wills him to understand this. “I’ve always known you were fractured, just like I am. But that doesn’t make us any less deserving of our happiness.”

                And then his mouth is on hers, desperate and pleading as his hand tangles in her hair and the other pulls her closer at the hip. She kisses him back, one hand still holding his face while the other comes to rest over his shoulder. When they finally break for air, his forehead rests against hers, some control back in his crystal blue gaze. “Sara, I-“

                She reaches up, pressing a finger softly to his lips. “I know, Len.” Her hand finds his, fingers linking at their side. “Just don’t feel like you have to hide your past from me, all right?”  She squeezes his hand gently. “But take your time.” Her voice is gentle. “I’ll be here whenever you are ready to let me into that part of your life.”

                “Thank you,” he breathes, thumb running against the knuckles of their entwined hands. He shifts, hiding his face in the crook of her neck, placing a soft kiss there. “I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

                She smiles, leaning her head to rest gently against his. “Sometime the world isn’t fair, and it works in our favor.” She looks down at their hands. “Even people like us get a win sometimes.”

                He just hums, shifting them until they are both laying across the bed, gauze and medical supplies knocked to the floor with an ignored clatter. His gaze finds hers, an almost smile on his lips as he reaches up to push hair from her face. “If this is my victory, then it was worth it.”

                She feels heat rise to her cheeks, the flutter in her chest. “So were you Len,” she whispers as she tucks into his side. “So were you.”


	17. Surprise Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Established relationship  
> Timeline is flexible. Extended S1? Post Len's rescue? You choose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks to the amazing Jael for the beta!

* * *

                Sara winces, leaning against the wall as she waits for the elevator to open. She knows her hip is bruised, and she’s likely pulled one of the muscles in her calf if the shooting pain is any indicator. She steps inside, hitting the button for the Arrow Cave before leaning back against the wall.

                When the doors open, she can see most of the team gathered around Felicity’s monitor on the far side. “I’m sure she’s fine, Sara can take care of herself.” Thea’s voice reaches her ears first.

                “I’m not arguing that,” Len’s drawl is sharper than usual, “But I’m not leaving her out there to fight alone.”

                She smiles, shaking her head slightly. “Aw, careful Len, people will think you care.” Everyone spins to face her, her name said with varying levels of surprise and relief. “Did we get ‘em?”

                “We got all of them.” Oliver dips his head slightly as they make their way down to her. “Thanks to you.”

                “Don’t mention it.” she gives him a crooked smile. “What are friends for?”

                “You’re hurt.” Felicity sounds concerned, motioning to the bloody cut on her arm.

                “Surface injury,” she shrugs. “Don’t even feel it.” She’s about to say something else when Leonard steps up to her, something between relief and irritation in his eyes as he looks down at her. “Hey” she says, tilting her head slightly, “you play nice while I was gone?”

                He doesn’t answer, just reaches out to cup her jaw with one hand. Tilting it up so he can more easily press his lips to hers. For a moment she freezes, caught off guard by the action. Sure, he’d become more comfortable with being physically affectionate to her, but never in front of others, especially not near-strangers. Still, it only takes a moment for her to soften, melting into the kiss as her hands come up to link behind his neck.

                Someone clears their throat. They pull apart slowly, and she’s breathless. There’s an almost smile on his lips, but it’s countered by the seriousness in his eyes. “Don’t ever do that to me again.”

                Her gut reaction is to tease him, comment how Captain Cold was worried about a hero. But instead her forehead presses to his. “I’m sorry,”

                He shakes his head, fingers sliding up to push hair behind her ear. “That’s what I get for loving a hero.” The smile is back, small and gentle.

                “You lovebirds done yet?” one of Ollie’s new recruits asks.

                “Almost,” Sara smiles, leaning up to press one more quick peck to Len’s lips.

                He just smirks, allowing her to link her fingers with his as they turn to face the rest of the team. Thea breaks the silence. “Well, that explains some things.”

                “You mean the rest of you are just now figuring it out?” Diggle looks between the pair and the remainder of the team.

                “You knew?” Oliver looks over at him.

                Diggle just sighs. “How can you be that dense?” He walks over, giving Leonard a slight incline of his head. “You take care of her.” He rests a hand on Sara’s shoulder. “Congratulations,” he says, looking between them, “you deserve it.”

                “Thanks, Dig,” she smiles.

                Dig turns to the rest of the team. “Now that Sara is safe, let’s get these guys down to the station.”

                As they start to shift, Leonard catches her wrist. “Not you, Birdie.” He shakes his head. “You are coming with me so Gideon can take care of you.”

                “I’m fine Len.” She brushes him off.

                He gives her a withering stare. “I know you’ve done something to your leg, can see it in how you favor your left side.”

                “Sometimes I hate how observant you are.” She sighs, shaking her head. “Guess that’s what I get for loving a thief.”

                “Come on, Assassin.” He shifts to take some of her weight. “Let’s get you patched up.” He smiles, pressing a kiss into her hair. “Star City has enough heroes for tonight.”

                “Lead the way, Crook.” She gives him a tired smile. “Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today is the 1 year anniversary of me writing for the CC fandom, and what a wonderful adventure it has been.  
> Thank you all for the support, kudos, and wonderful comments!


	18. Acidently Witnessed Kiss 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Flabbergabst  
> First by the team; then by their families

 

* * *

               Sara walks into S.T.A.R. Labs, Lisa strolling behind her as they move go to meet the rest of the team. The Legends crew had stopped in on shore leave the previous day, and when Cisco had called Lisa with trouble Sara, Leonard and Mick had decided to tag along.

               Team Flash, plus the pair of rogues, are gathered around a large table discussing a plan. The girls walk over, bags of take-out in hand. “Anyone hungry?”

               “Food?!” Barry and Cisco both perk up, moving to where the girls are setting out the Chinese. Soon everyone has settled at the table or leaning against walls as they eat. Sara’s shoulder is pressed to Len’s as they eat, Mick chatting with Lisa nearby.

               Sara makes a happy little sound as she bites into one of the sugary doughnut like dessert. “Enjoying your treat Assassin?” Len drawls, lips curling up slightly.

               “I am,” She grins, licking the sugar from her top lip. “You want a bite?”

               “Maybe,” he smirks, leaning in to capture her mouth with his so he can clean the remaining sugar from her lips.

               They pull away at a startled squeak, turning to see Cisco staring at them with wide eyes. Sara just laughs, offering another quick peck on the lips. “Guess the cat’s out of the bag now.”

* * *

               Quentin Lance doesn’t like Leonard Snart. He tolerates the man, primarily because Sara had threatened not to come visit if he didn’t. But it still didn’t make him happy, and he’d designated the man to the couch for the night while Sara took the spare room.

               He’d woken some hours later, slipping through the apartment to get himself a drink. As he nears the end of the hall he can hear Sara’s soft giggling, followed by a sigh that must be from Leonard. Quentin pauses, listening more carefully to the voices coming from the other room.

               “I’m just saying,” Sara’s voice is almost teasing. “We could get a hotel, then you wouldn’t have to try and fit on a couch.”

               “I’m fine Assassin,” Len’s drawl is softer than Quentin is used to hearing it. “I want you to have time to visit with your father.” He huffs slightly, “Even though I’m still pretty sure he wants to shoot me.” The drawl stops altogether, “Not that I blame him.”

               “Don’t even start Len,” Sara huffs, “You aren’t that man anymore.”

               Quentin eases his head around the corner just enough to see them; Sara sitting on the end with Leonard’s head and shoulders in her lap. One of his hands is in hers, fingers laced together as she brings them to her lips to kiss gently across his knuckles. “Dad will come around, just give him a little time.”

               Len offers a scoff of disbelief in answer, and he knows Sara is rolling her eyes. He’s seen Sara fight alongside the former thief, been on the receiving end of her vicious protection, but he cannot remember the last time he saw her look so…soft. Laurel was always the maternal, nurturing kid, Sara preferring to sneak out to parties or skipping school. But this, the gentle way she looks down at Leonard, leaning into his touch as his hand cradles her cheek.

               And then the other man is raising up, Sara leaning down until their lips meet. Quentin turns, silently making his way back to his room. Deciding maybe he owes the other man a chance after all.


	19. Routine Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team are being split to take on two separate anachronisms, but something seems amiss during sendoff.

               Sara is leaned against the table on the main deck, throwing various details up on screen. “Okay, so we’ve got a couple different cases to tackle.” She looks up, motioning to the other members around the table. “Wally, Nate and Ray, the three of you will be grabbing a roman centurion who’s ended up on in 2012 New York City.” She motions to a statue pulled up on the screen. “Len, Mick and Amaya, you three will be retrieving this Aztec idol that’s fallen into the hands of a collector in modern day Europe.”

               “And what about you?” Mick asks gruffly.

               She sighs, “I will be spending the afternoon arguing with our favorite time agents.” She looks between them, “Gideon has printed out the necessary information for you about each mission.” She adds, tossing the jumpship key to Leonard, who catches them just before they catch him on the shoulder. “Go get ‘em Legends!” she shoos them off.

               At first the teams begin to split, but then pause to look back curiously. “What?” Sara looks between them, “sendoff not dramatic enough for you?”

               “No, it was fine…it’s just.” Ray looks over at the others.

               “I mean, we’re just not used to you staying behind and not…” Wally seems to flounder a little.

               “Captain Lance,” Gideon chimes in, tone amused. “I believe the team is referring to the fact that when you and Mister Snart are going separate ways on missions you usually take a moment to say goodbye.”

               “Wait,” Sara looks at Len, who’s looking at her with a raised brow. “You’re saying the team is bothered because we didn’t kiss?”

               “Precisely,” Gideon replies.

               The rest of the team shrugs, nodding sheepishly as Sara rolls her eyes. Len approaches, smirking as he walks. “Well, we wouldn’t want the team thinking something was wrong now would we?”

               “No.” She takes a step forward, closing the distance with a smirk of her own. “I suppose not.”

               Her hand along his jaw, his settling at her waist as he leans down to capture her lips with his. It’s a showier kiss than the usual goodbye peck on the lips; and if she wasn’t so caught up in the feel of him tugging her closer she would be impressed at how relaxed he is. When they part she’s breathless, and he’s breathing a little harder himself. She presses one more quick kiss to his lips, “Show off.”

               “You’d be disappointed if I wasn’t.” he smirks.

               She just laughs, pushing him back a step as she turns to the rest of the team. “Satisfied?”

               Then nod, a chorus of “Yes, Captain!” A mix of grins and whistles, followed by scatter to their rooms before she can get after them.

               She catches Len’s hand before he goes, waiting until he turns to offer a much more gentle look than before. “Be careful out there.”

               He smirks, “Don’t frighten Rip’s new team too badly.” He presses a soft kiss to her crown, “See you soon, Birdie.”

               She gives his shoulder a light shove, “Well, get out there, Crook.” He just grins, ducking into the hall to retrieve the other members of his team while Sara prepares to drop the others off in New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to Flabbergabst who requested this one on Tumblr


	20. Distracting Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonard is trying to upgrade a piece of tech, Sara has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing ~  
> Established Relationship  
> Set some time in the future when they decide they want to settle…at least a little.(Basically this is just domestic fluff)

* * *

               Sara leans against the entryway to the kitchen, watching as Leonard expertly assembles a security system for their house ( _Their house_ , the thought is still so surreal). The home had come with security, but not up to snuff for the former criminal. And so he’d set down to upgrade the system; and she did love watching him work. But it had been hours and she could think of better uses of their first evening alone.

               She walks over, making her footsteps loud enough to prevent startling him as her hands slide over his shoulders. “Hey, Crook.”

               “Mm?” he hums in response, still focused on the task at hand.

               Her hands slid down to splay across his chest, chin resting on his shoulder. “I think you’ve done enough for tonight.”

               He glances over at her, “I’m almost done, Assassin.”

               “Wrong answer,” she places a kiss on his jaw, voice dropping as her lips brush against his ear. “You can finish tomorrow.”

               “Or,” he drawls, making a point of continuing his work. “I could finish this up now.”

 _Challenge accepted._  “Fine,” she pulls away, moving to sit on the table instead. “I’ll help.”

               He offers an amused look, eyes glinting with mischief she knows is reflected in her own. “Hold this,” he holds out a small piece of electronic.

               “With pleasure,” She takes his hand, bringing it up to press kisses across his long fingers.

               “Sara,” the exasperation of his tone is contrasted by the way his lips tilt up at the corner.

               She lets him go, taking the little piece of metal and flipping it boredly between her fingers. Her feet swing back and forth, just happening to brush against his leg, occasionally snagging at his knee. She gives him credit for seeming mostly unfazed. But she’s known him long enough to notice his breaths have become perfectly spaced, or that he fidgets with screws several seconds longer than necessary before finally getting them put in place.

               “So I was thinking,” she holds out the small screwdriver. “maybe we can turn the office into a workout room?”

               “Half, I will need some office space.” He replies easily.

               “As long as I get a salmon ladder,” she shrugs, biting back a noise of victory when he visibly swallows. “And a yoga mat, I’ll need room to stretch.” She leans back on her hands, pretending not to know exactly what those visuals are doing to him. “We’ll just have to make sure I have enough room to practice with my staff, something small will do.”

               He huffs, but she knows better than to assume frustration. And then he’s standing, pushing between her legs so he can slip one hand behind her head and crash his lips to hers. She hums appreciatively, one of her hands grabs the material of his shirt, the other cradling his neck as she returns the kiss. 

               They pull away, and he places several soft kisses along her jaw until he reaches her ear. “That wasn’t playing fair, Assassin.” His voice is husky, and he knows it does things to her.

               She grins, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. “Since when do you ever play fair, Crook?”

               He hums agreement, returning to her lips for a slower kiss. “So now that you have my attention?”

               “Well, I was thinking that we have a bed that needs breaking in.” her hands have both made their way behind his head, dancing lightly across his neck.

               He smirks, “I guess the security system can wait until tomorrow.”

               “Good,” she gives a surprised laugh as he lifts her up, locking her legs around him as he makes his way toward the hall.

* * *

               Sara wakes to the smell of coffee, tossing on one of Len’s shirts before padding through the house. When she reaches the kitchen she finds her mug is sitting on the edge of the counter. She can see Leonard in the entryway, placing the last screw into the security box on the wall.

               She grabs the coffee, then makes her way to him. “Told you it could wait for morning.”

               He glances over at her, “I finished it long before the sun came up.”

               She rolls her eyes, “You’re an ass.”

               He smirks, stepping into her space. “Which you find attractive.” He presses a chaste kiss to her lips. “Come on, Bridie.” He moves toward the kitchen, “Since you’re up we can have breakfast.”

               “Pancakes?” she asks hopefully, he just hums agreement. Now she just has to decide if another round of distracting her lover is worth risking slightly burnt breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Pir8grl on Tumblr


	21. Against a wall kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long run of missions, Sara finally snakes Leonard away for some time alone.

* * *

                Leonard saunters onto the Waverider, the rest of his team trailing behind as they make their way toward the main deck for another assignment. Chasing monsters and Anachronisms has kept them traveling consistently for nearly two weeks now. Leonard has seen all four seasons, and a handful of holidays, to the point he isn’t really sure what day it really is aboard the ship.

                Sara is waiting when they come in, having a heated discussion with Constantine across the holo-table. “Captain,” he drawls, one brow raised when she looks over.

                “Ah, nice of you to join us.” Constantine replies, Sara just rolls her eyes.

                “Might have been back sooner, Brit.” Mick glares, “if you’d come helped with the damned thing.”

                “As I said before you left –” Sara cuts the other man off with a wave of her hand.

                “You’re back, and that’s the important part.” She looks at Len, “all went well?”

                “Peachy,” he replies. Sara’s eyes narrow suspiciously so he adds, “we took care of the creature, just had a flash a few people.”

                This seems to satisfy her and she looks to the rest of the team. “I am sorry we’ve been running non-stop of late.” The rest of the team offers various assurances that they are unbothered. Sara gives a fond little smile, but quickly covers it and crosses her arms. “I’ve got one last task, then we’ll take a couple days break.”

                “Is it a dragon?” Ray asks hopefully, as he has before most of their recent adventures.

                “Still no dragon,” The Captain replies, “just a good ole’ item out of place.” She explains that a functional lightsaber from the future has somehow found it’s way into the hands of a young vigilante in the late 1960’s. She turns to face the pair of rogues who are reading over the details. “Len, you’ll be with me on a separate mission. Mick,” she motions toward the larger man. “You’re Captain in my absence.”

                He nods, “Got it Boss.”

                She turns to the others, “alright Legends, get cleaned up. Time to take on a Jedi!”

                With that they dispurse, Leonard following Sara on her way back to their quarters. “So, Assassin, where are we off too?”

                She tosses a duffle onto the bed. “I’ll explain when we arrive, right now I just want to get to the jumpship before something else comes up.”

                It intrigues him, but he doesn’t question her further. He changes into clean clothes, then glances back at the half filled duffle. Using her clothing choices as his gauge he packs a pair of jeans and couple of his thinner shirts. She comes back with a bag holding both of their toothbrushes and general hygiene necessities.

                “You and Brit 2.0 good? Seemed a little tense back there.” He comments as they make their way to the jumpship.

                “Constantine and I are fine,” she replies shortly, “disagreement about taking time off. He’ll deal.”

                She settles into the pilot seat of the smaller ship, flipping a few switches before glancing up. “Gideon, let’s get out of here.”

                “Right away, Captain Lance.” The A.I. replies before they pull away.

                Leonard watches her as they fly, she’s been off since they got back. She’s fidgeting, bouncing almost nervously in her seat. They land and he grabs the bag of supplies, following her out and into Central City.

                “Sara?” he frowns, glancing around them. “Is everything okay?”

                “Everything’s fine,” she calls back, turning to walk down another street. “I’ll explain once we get settled.”

                They get to one of the safehouses, Sara expertly picks the back lock and Leonard can’t help but smirk at her. Once they are inside he sets the bag on the couch as she turns on several lights. “Talk to me, Assassin.” She turns and he frowns, “Is someone hurt?”

                Confusion flashes over her face, followed quickly by her eyes widening. “No, nothing like that.” She shakes her head, stepping closer. “Everyone here is fine.”

                He tilts his head, studying her again. “Then why are we here?”

                She steps closer, into his space. “Well,” a smile pulling at her lips. “I thought you might like a little peace & quiet for your birthday.” He blinks, and she laughs. “Did you really forget it was today?”

                “Well, time has been a less than consistent thing for us of late.” He shrugs, “Besides, I’m still not used to celebrating.”

                “I’ll change that,” she leans up to press a soft kiss to his lips. She pulls away, but stays close enough that he feels every breath. “And,” she finds one of his hands, slipping it under her waistband to feel the lace there. “I got you a present.”

                His hands settle at her waist, walking her back until she’s pressed against the wall. One hand rests next to her head as he smirks down at her. “Is that so?” For a moment he just looks at her, wonders how he caught someone with so much good…someone who gave him the world. He doesn’t have an answer, and if the way she’s looking at him is any indication she’s not in the mood for words either.

                He cups her jaw, tilting her head just slightly before pressing his lips to hers once more. Her hands lock behind him, pulling herself flush against him. When they pull away they are both breathless, though he tries to hide it as he kisses along her jaw and to her neck.

                “There’s cake on the counter.” She states, chuckling as he pulls back to look at her. “For eating, Crook.” She shakes her head, lips pulling up in another smile. “Whiskey too, if we want it.”

                His hands settle at her waist, “I’ve got all I need right here.”

                “In that case,” her head tilts, “why don’t we find somewhere more comfortable to continue celebrating.”

                “With pleasure, _Captain_.” He almost purrs, pleased to see her eyes darken as she grabs his hand to pull him through the small house.

                Maybe birthdays aren’t so bad after all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by TheGreatestOutsider on Tumbler  
> Also in celebration of Leonard/Wentworth Miller's Birthday today.


	22. Caught off guard kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate scene for 3x18 (Aruba) after they defeat Mallus.  
> Short and fluffy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Caught off-guard kiss & Throwing Their Arms Around The Other Person, Holding Them Close While They Kiss  
> Established relationship

* * *

                Leonard stands, looking around at the crater they are now standing in. He can feel the cooling effect of the water totem dissipating, and he’s pretty sure he’s inhaled some of the blue fuzz still falling around them. To be honest he’s still trying to process the events of the last hour, decides maybe he’ll just pretend it never happened.

                But then there are warm arms around his neck, Sara’s laughter pulling him back to the present. “We did it!” she’s almost glowing, grinning up at him as she leans up to press a kiss to his lips. He deepens it, tasking the hint of liquor still on her tongue. One of her hands has moved to his chest, fisting in his shirt as she pulls herself up. One of his hands is behind her head, the other resting gently at her waist.

                She drops breathlessly back to her feet when they part, tucking herself against him. “We did it,” she repeats, more quietly this time.

                “It’s over.” He assures her, one hand settling at the small of her back. “He’s gone.” He’s not sure if he means Mallus or Damien, maybe both.

                The rest of the team choose this moment to initiate a group hug, crowding in to throw their arms around each other. Laughter and cheers erupt both from the team in the ditch, and those now standing around the edge peering down at them.

                Sara pulls back as the others begin to dissipate, smiling at she shakes her head. “I think Rip would be proud.” He hums in agreement, watching as the others try and find a way out of the ditch. “The real question,” she adds as looks over at her, “is whether the town is going to thank us, or arrest us.”

                “That’s why you have me,” he replies.

                “To charm the sheriff into letting us go, or break us out of prison?” She teases.

                He just shrugs, “Guess that depends on how much trouble you get us into, Captain.”

                “Ouch,” she fakes hurt, the pair walking toward the steps that Wally has cut out of the dirt. “And I thought you trusted me.”

                “With my life,” he smirks at her, “But to stay out of trouble? Not a chance, Assassin.”

                She laughs at that, “Guilty.”

                “Guilty? Of what?” Ava looks over at them.

                “Nothing you need to worry about,” Sara smiles innocently. “So are we all good here?”

                “The Time Burau can take it from here.” The other woman nods.

                “Good,” Sara looks at the others, “Legends, let’s get this place cleaned up.”  Her hand slides into his, motioning toward town. “Come on, Crook. I could use a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by faith0115 on Tumblr


	23. Forbidden Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set in an AU where Sara went to Central City with her mom after the divorce. She's a college student when she meets/ends up in a relationship with "Bad Boy" Leonard Snart (who's story is exactly the same as canon)

* * *

                Sara moves silently along the dark street, pepper spray held firmly in one hand. Her mother would have a fit if she knew Sara was here, but that had never stopped her before. It had been weeks since she’d seen Leonard, even texts had been sparse.

                A hand came down over her mouth, followed by a hiss of pain from the attacker as she kicked his shin. “Sara,” her name was almost a growl, but she stopped struggling at the familiar voice. “You shouldn’t be here.” He hisses, pulling her into a one of the many warehouses.

                She turns, eyes adjusting to the dim lights as she gazes up at him. “You wouldn’t respond to my messages.” She crosses her arms to mimic his, head tilting to the side. “I was concerned.”

                “I told you I had a job,” he frowns, gaze narrowing, “how did you find me?”

                She shrugs, “I’m the daughter of a cop Len, I’ve picked up a few tricks.”

                “What you’ve done is found a way to get yourself killed.” He huffs, offering a quick glance to the door before motioning her further inside.

                “I can take care of myself.” She replies indignantly, following him to the small fold up table with a handful of chairs. He looks like he’s going to argue, but opts for a disapproving look.

                As they step into the light of the lamp on the table it’s her turn to frown. “You’re hurt.” She steps closer, fingers coming up to brush over a shallow cut on his cheek.

                “It’s nothing,” he brushes her hand away. He pulls out one of the chairs for her, she opts for sitting on the table and he sinks into the chair instead. “It’s not safe for you to be here.”

                “Obviously not safe for you either.” She looks at him, holds her hands up before he can protest. “I know, family obligations, you don’t have a choice.” She sighs, “I wish you would tell me what was really going on.”

                “No you don’t,” he offers a self depreciating smile, “Or at least, you won’t like my answer.” He leans back in the chair, hand running over his short dark hair. “Then again, maybe it would convince you I’m bad for you.”

                “Doubtful,” she chimes in reply, offering a crooked smile. “I have a record for choosing people who are trouble.” She shrugs, “Besides, I still don’t think you’re as bad as you pretend.”

                He huffs a laugh, “I’m pretty severely damaged little Bird.” He shakes his head, “You deserve better.”

                “Yeah well, all the good guys are horribly boring.” She shrugs, giving him a playful grin.

                He gets up, moving to stand between her legs. His irritation having melted into amusement as he smirks down at her. “Your father must love that you think so.”

                She snorts, “my father has threatened to shoot every guy I’ve ever dated.” She frowns, voice dropping slightly. “I think he takes more interest in them than me sometimes.”

                “Hey,” he cups her jaw, thumb brushing against her cheek. “That’s his mistake, not yours.”

                She smiles a little, “yeah, I guess so.” She leans into his hand, “I just…I feel like I’m not good enough, that I’ll never measure up to Laurel.”

                “You aren’t your sister,” he shakes his head, “and if that’s what they expect you to be then screw them.” He tilts her head so her watery blue eyes meet his. “You, Sara Lance, are exactly who you should be.”

                She sniffs, voice hoarse with the emotions she tries to hold back. “Will you just kiss me already?”

                He leans down, lips meeting her in a slow kiss. Her hands come up to rest around his neck, making a note that he doesn’t flinch at the contact tonight. One hand cups the back of his neck, deepening the kiss until they are both pulling away for air.

                His forehead rests against hers, eyes closed as they both try to even their breathing. “Thank you,” it’s a whisper, one of her hands searching out his.

                “I’m sorry,” he replies, equally quiet.

                “For what?” she pulls back enough to see his face.

                “For not answering your messages,” he tucks hair behind her ear, “that we have to keep this quiet.”

                She just smiles, “I don’t care about that.” She cups his face, “You, Leonard Snart, are a brilliant, caring guy.” She shakes her head, “your situation isn’t your fault.” She shrugs, “And if being in your life means secret meetings and occasional radio silence, I’ll work with that until the situation changes.”

                He just shakes his head, a playful sparkle in his crystal eyes. “Getting caught hotwiring your car is the best thing that has ever happened to me.” They both laugh at that, and Sara decides that maybe she wasn’t the only one who needed the visit tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a lot of fun with this one. When I was brainstorming for Forbidden Kiss I just kept thinking of a younger Sara with criminal Len....cause heaven knows her parents (and frankly Lewis, who would consider her a distraction) would never approve.
> 
> I don't know...maybe I'll do more with this idea later?


	24. Kiss of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fantasy AU - Prince!Len, Siren!Sara
> 
> When Leonard is thrown overboard, his rescue comes from the most unlikely of places.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is something totally different than my usually kisses...but I kept coming up with fantasy/fairy tale plots for this and finally just decided to run with one.  
> (Also, not that it's terribly important; but in my head Sara's tail is similar/based on a Lion Fish)

* * *

                Sara hates these storms, they are to much like the night she hit the water so long ago. She hears the impact, sees the body begin to sink. They struggle valiantly, but the waves are just to rough. At first she’s just going to pass them, it’s late and they should know better than to be on the water. But then she sees his face; swearing to herself before rushing over to him.

                She swims some distance with him before rising to the choppy surface, if the crew see him it could spell disaster for both of them. It’s been a long time since she fought to keep above the stormy surface. And by the time she reaches one of the caves at the shoreline the muscles in her tail are aching in protest. Still, she shoves him onto the rock lip of the quiet pool, frowning at the realization he’s not breathing.

                “I went through the trouble of saving you, you aren’t allowed to die here.” She glares, her mouth slanting over his as she forces air into his lungs. _One breath. Two_. She pulls away, hands up to press onto his diaphragm. Another breath forced past his chilled lips; and then he’s coughing up saltwater.

                She grins triumphantly as he gulps down several long breaths, his head dropping as he slips into unconsciousness once more. She watches to make sure his chest continues to rise and fall steadily, much too tired for all the questions that will come if she wakes him. She allows herself a moment to admire him, the eldest son of the king. Her fingers trace down one tone arm, deftly removing the rope binding his hands. He shifts but does not wake, and she sinks back into the water.

                She props her upper body near him, hoping for just a little rest before she risks everything again.

* * *

                Leonard wakes slowly, his throat burns as he breathes, and the memories of the night before come rushing back. He remembers the storm, remembers how the boat rocked, and he remembers his father’s men binding his hands and throwing him into the churning water.

                He vaguely remembers something warm around his waist, a tingling sensation on his lips…but he must have dreamed them…perhaps he dreamed the entire thing. He blinks open his eyes, meeting sky blue eyes and a halo of blonde hair. Maybe he died after all.

                “Where am I?” His voice is hoarse, and he winces at how raw it feels.

                “Nearly home,” The woman replies, one of her hands settling behind his head as she lifts something to his lips. “Drink.”

                He obliges, the cool water soothing as it rushes down his throat. “Thank you.” He shifts into a sitting position, taking in his surroundings. He’s in a cave of some type, daylight drifting in from an opening further down, light reflects off the water and onto the cave walls. “What happened last…” He trails off as he turns back to the woman; realizing she’s half submerged, orange and white stripes in the distorted shape of a tail below the water.

                “You appear to have been thrown overboard.” She replies easily, blue eyes watching him curiously.

                “I remember that much, but after?” he watches her, eyes scanning about the small space.

                “I found you, brought you here.” She offers this amused smile, head tilting slightly. “You’re taking this better than I expected.”

                “Not the first time someone’s attempted to take my life.” He shrugs, “as for you, I figure if you wanted me dead you wouldn’t have saved me in the first place.”

                She nods, “always knew you weren’t just a pretty face.”

                “So tell me,” he shifts, dipping his bare feet into the water beside her. “What does a Siren want with me?” he offers a humorless laugh, “I’m afraid if you’re looking for a ransom, you will find my worth disappointing.”

                She snorts, “I want precisely one thing from your father, Snart.”

                “And what’s that?” he inquires, watching as her tail flicks beneath her.

                She grins, suddenly very much the predator of the seaman’s tales. “His life.”

                “You’ll have to get in line I’m afraid.” He quips, taking another drink from the waterskin she’d given him. She hums her agreement, his arms crossing over his chest. “So why save me? If you knew I couldn’t help you?”

                “Two reasons, dear Prince.” She replies, arms settling on the lip of rock.

                “Do tell,” he feels the smirk tugging at his lips. “M’lady.”

                She rolls her eyes, and again his attention is drawn to her elegant tail is it brushes the surface behind her. “Do you know how sirens are born?”

                His attention is drawn back to her, shaking his head. “They say you simply appear, luring men to abandon their posts with your beauty and song.” He shrugs, “Some say you simply drown them, others say you eat them.” One brow raises, “but no one eve seems to know how you choose victims.”

                “We know a monster when we see one.” She sighs, weaving a thing braid into her hair. “We were human once; mothers, sisters, daughters.” His eyes widen, and she continues, “I’d bought passage on a small vessel; when the men decided that I seemed like an easy target.” She shrugs, “I fought, and they tossed me overboard, bound and gagged.” She gives a rueful smile, “But the ocean hears the pleas of those who die in her embrace, and brings us back with the means to protect ourselves.”

                “I’m sorry.” He dips his head, sees the surprise in her eyes.

                She smiles, some of the wildness gone. “Even in this form we are hunted, your father having a bounty on our heads and creatures like us.” She twists, showing him a jagged scar along her ribs, “they’ve nearly succeeded a few times.”

                He swallows down the bile at the mark, having seen one to many scars at his father’s hand. To many servants beaten for being below his standard. “Alright,” he drawls, head tilted to one side. “So assuming your saving me was merely to spite my father, what is the second reason?”

                “Lenny!” His head jerks up at Lisa’s voice. She’s riding what appears to be a stunning black horse, until his eyes drop to see the scaled, kelp like texture where it’s legs and tail move through the water.

                “Lisa!” he’s on his feet instantly, sprinting towards her. “Lisa get down!”

                Spooked, the kelpie snorts and trots out of his reach and to the siren’s side. “Sara!” the young girl shouts delightedly, jumping into the blonde creatures embrace, his sister’s arms locking around her neck.

                The siren, Sara, moves toward the lip of the clear pool once more. “Your sister is in no danger,” Sara laughs, “There’s not a creature in these waters that would do her harm.” Lisa happily moves to embrace her brother, who hugs her tightly to his chest.

                She pulls away, brow furrowed as she looks up at him. “Daddy said you weren’t coming home,” she frowns.

                “Hey,” he pushes hair from her face, kneeling so they are eye level. “What did I promise you?”

                “That you’ll always come back?” she tilts her head.

                “Exactly,” he glances over at Sara, “I just made an extra stop.”

                Lisa nods, “I like visiting her too. Oh!” she turns, moving back toward Sara and pulling a necklace of shells from around her neck. “Here, I made this for you!”

                Sara smiles, dipping her head so that Lisa can put it on her. “They’re beautiful!” She presses a kiss to the young girl’s cheek. “Thank you, Princess.” She motions toward a small basket against the wall of the cave, “I think Shadow could use a treat, don’t you?”

                Lisa nods, running over to the basket and leaving Sara and Leonard face to face once more. “A siren that saves men, and a Kelpie that gives rides…what will I see next?” He drawls, arms crossed over his chest once more.

                “You wanted to know the other reason I saved you?” Sara motions toward Lisa, who is happily feeding the horse treats. “I have a sister…or at least I did, before I became a guardian of the sea.” She frowns, “I never want her to know the pain of losing that.”

                He dips his head, “And for that I owe you a debt, though I imagine gold is less useful where you are from?”

                Her lips upturn at the corner, “your assumption is correct.” She shakes her head, “besides, I never wanted riches from you, Leonard.” He’s momentarily caught up in the way her voice makes music of his name, but shakes it off.

                “Then what do you want, Sara?” he asks genuinely.

                “For you to remember us,” She motions out to open water beyond the cave. “Your father will not always be in power; when you become King of these lands, I just ask that you put a stop to our slaughter.”

                He nods, “I see no reason that cannot be granted.” He holds up his hand, keeping his tone carefully neutral. “under one condition.”

                She stiffens slightly, frown settling onto her features. “And what would that be?”

                He smirks, “that my sister not be the only one who comes to visit you?”

                She grins back at him, playfulness sparkling in her eyes. “I suppose that wouldn’t be so bad.” She offers a hand, “So we have an agreement?”

                He nods, “you have my word.” As soon as his hands is in hers he sees the glint of mischief, and then he’s tumbling into the water as her melodic laugh fills the air around them.

* * *

 


	25. Jealous Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Timeline where Sara spends some time in Central (as the White Canary,) and meets Leonard while he’s still head of the Rogues

* * *

              Sara watches the Rogues retreat, shaking her head as she makes her way back to the rest of the team. Oliver frowns as she approaches, “What re the chances we catch them?”

               “Honestly?” She shrugs,  “pretty slim. The Rogues disappear well.” She motions toward the museum, “they won’t try here again, at least not until things have gotten quiet.”

               “Alright,” Oliver sighs, knocking his hood back. He reaches up, tapping the com in his ear. “Felicity, put in a call to Barry, let him know Captain Cold is likely returning to Central.”

               “Well,” Laurel steps up, “I for one say we celebrate stopping a world class thief.” She grins at the rest of the group, “Milkshakes on me?”

               “Yes!” Thea joins in, “and I’ll buy fries.”

               The others start moving toward the diner, debating the merit of dipping fries in milkshakes as they walk. Oliver turns to look back at where Sara is still standing, “You alright?”

               “Huh? Oh, yeah.” She smiles at him, “You go on ahead, I’ll catch up.” She motions back toward one of the allies. “I wanna grab my throwing knives.”

               Oliver’s brow raises skeptically, but just nods. “Alright.”

               Sara waits until the team is out of sight, then makes her way toward the ally. The moment she steps into the shadows a coat covered arm blocks her path. She smiles, turning to face the man boxing her in. “Hello Captain.”

               “Canary,” he drawls, smirking down at her.

               “Did you plan a heist just so you could come see me?” she teases, relaxing against the brick wall.

               He hums, “tempting as that might have been, this job was in the works long before you left my city.”

               “Is that so?” one brow raises, “Because the exhibit you hit was a last-minute addition for this week. And it was executed poorly for something you’d been working on so long.”

               “Was it?” she sees the mischief glinting in his crystal eyes. “Maybe the museum wasn’t my target at all?”

               “Then what was?” She looks genuinely curious, “you made it pretty clear you don’t like this city.”

               “And I like the criminals here even less.” His gaze narrows, “needed to have a little chat with someone who thought they could do business in my city without me noticing.”

               “Ah,” she grabs the front of his coat, twisting them so he’s against the wall in one fluent motion. “And drawing the attention of Team Arrow?”

               The smirk is back again, one hand settling at her waist. “Seemed a waste to come out and not meet the locals.”

               “Locals that you went strangely easy on,” she smiles.

               “A courtesy not returned,” he frowns.

               “Come on, I didn’t hit you.” She rolls her eyes. He raises a brow, reaches up with his free hand to pull a knife from the wall, fur of his hood still stuck on the point. She shrugs, taking the knife and tucking it away. “Still didn’t hurt you.”

               “Your green hooded friend was less careful with my Rogues.” He frowns, “and he seemed awfully intent on fighting near you.”

               “Do I sense jealousy?” She teases, one hand coming up to rest along his neck.

               He spins them again, though this time his hands remain at her waist. He leans in, lips ghosting against her ear. “I don’t like sharing what’s mine.”

               “Well,” she shifts so their lips are nearly touching. “you’ll be glad to hear that the Arrow had his chance.” She laces her hands behind his head, “and he lost.”

               His lips cover hers, rough but never unpleasant. His grip tightens almost possessively at her waist, the other hand coming up to cushion her head from the bricks behind her. She pulls him closer with a fist in his shirt, grin pulling at her lips as they break apart for air. “Definitely a better choice than Ol-“ she cuts off, and he smirks.

               “Careful there Canary, you almost ratted out your vigilante friends to a world class criminal.” He teases.

               “Like you don’t already know who most of them are, Snart.” She rolls her eyes, fingers playing at the nape of his neck.

               “I will neither confirm nor deny,” he watches her another moment before adding. “But there is one person I’d like to know about.”

               “And who might that be?” she tilts her head slightly.

               “I have it from a source,” he leans in again, breath dancing across her face. “that Sara Lance is looking to relocate?”

               “I’m going to kill Barry,” she huffs, and he chuckles. “Turns out you aren’t the only one who can’t keep secret identities well.”

               “Shut up,” she swats at his shoulder before ducking out of his grip. He just shifts to lean against the wall, watching as she grabs a couple more knives from where they’ve become imbedded in various locations. “But to answer your question,” she glances back up at him. “Yes, I am coming back to Central.”

               “Is that so?” he crosses his arms.

               “Get over yourself, Crook.” She straightens, “My mother lives there.”

               “And,” he drawls, pushing off the brick to move closer. “Is that the only reason?”

               “Well,” she tucks the last of the knives into her outfit once more. “There is this guy,” she closes some of the distance. “and I happen to be a sucker for a bad boy, especially one that knows how to have a good time.”

               He’s about to comment when her phone rings, both starting slightly before she grabs it and answers. “Hey Sis, what’s up?”

               “I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Laurel’s pretend-I’m-not-concerned voice replies. “Milkshake is starting to melt.”

               “Of course, I’ll be right there.” She glances back up to Leonard, “I bumped into a friend and got distracted.”

               “All right, see you soon.” Laurel replies, Sara ending the call.

               He doesn’t wait for her to speak, just holds out a piece of paper. She looks at him curiously and he just shrugs. “In case you want to spend your evening with drinks and a possible fist fight.” He leans in to steal another brief kiss, then pulls up his hood. “See you around Lance.”

               She watches him disappear into the darkness, shaking her head and pocketing the note. She knows she shouldn’t, that this entire affair is a horrible idea. But that’s never stopped her before, and she’s definitely not going to start now.

**Author's Note:**

> This will not be updated on any set schedule. Just when I have time/need to get my muse moving.


End file.
